Road To Recovery
by Live How You Want To Live
Summary: Now that Emmet is back at home, Lucy is determined to help him heal both mentally and physically. But when an unsuspected problem with his recovery shows up, no one knows how to get their Emmet back. Sequel to 'Where Are You'.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the lounge-room of his apartment, the windows closed against the cool winter breeze and the curtains drawn against the pale moonlight. Despite the cool air, Emmet made his way to the couch, grunting as his wounds pulled when he sat down. His broken arm was held against his chest in its sling and he leaned against the side of the couch, head resting against the cool wall.

The cold seeped through his flimsy blue and white striped pajamas, biting at his skin and he shivered, still refusing to go back to bed where Lucy slept, wrapped warmly in her dark pajamas and the thick blue blanket they shared.

Emmet closed his eyes, fatigue washing over him almost instantly. It had been just under a week since he had left the hospital and since then he had gotten very little sleep, the smirking face and pained filled memories haunting him as he slept.

He hadn't slept that night; finding himself tossing and turning and disrupting Lucy as she slept. So he had, instead, left the bed and made way for the couch, curling into the side of the furniture as his mind refused to let him sleep.

He stifled a yawn behind his hand, blinking rapidly before he squeezed his eyes shut.

Suddenly, his arm was under Ra's' foot again, the heel twisting and pressing down until his bone snapped. Emmet's arm filled with a burning pain as the memory burst before his eyes.

It shifted to when he had disobeyed, the unknown Guard's knee repetitively slamming into his gut, his gasps coming out wet and desperate.

Emmet tore himself to the present day, stumbling and almost falling off of his couch, fear filling his gut and washing over his entire figure, twisting his insides painfully. He felt a harsh sob rise through his throat, tearing painfully through his lips. His knees instinctively brought themselves up against his chest as his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs, his chin against his chest and forehead on his knees, broken arm cradled in between.

He sobbed until he couldn't any longer, his cheeks stained with tears and a heavy depression wrapped around his heart. He sniffled, raising his good hand to rub his eyes and nose.

The door to his bedroom was still closed and he cursed himself slightly for being loud, happy that he hadn't woken Lucy from her sleep. She needed sleep almost as much as he did.

He didn't close his eyes again, reaching for the TV remote instead and turning it on. Old reruns of Where Are My Pants filled the screen and he blinked instead of laughing, almost incapable of letting the sweet sound leave his throat.

Lucy woke early that morning to find him staring blankly at the screen, no emotion on his face and his good hand loosely holding the TV remote. He didn't say anything when she knelt on the couch beside him, running a hand through the back of his hair against his neck gently.

"Didn't sleep?" she whispered her question so she didn't startle him and Emmet seemed to stir from his stupor.

"Couldn't."

Lucy leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against his temple, feeling the all too familiar stiffen that was his body's reaction to being touched before getting back to her feet, "I know you don't like being alone, but I have to attend the Master Builder meeting... Do you want come?" there was no mistaking the hope in her tone.

But Emmet shut her down, hesitating slightly before he shook his head, bringing his knees up against his chest once more, "No. I'll stay home."

Lucy didn't argue, but changed into a new version of her beloved hood and pants before leaving her boyfriend home alone against her better judgment.

* * *

Benny was almost shouting his space story when she arrived. MetalBeard was leaning against the wall next to him, UniKitty curled up on the ground before him and Batman was standing off to the side with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Anyway, so right then he kamikazes- Lucy! Hello!" Benny gave an enthusiastic wave and she smiled back, making her way over to the four Master Builders.

"Girlie, how are ye?" MetalBeard nodded her way, and she shrugged.

"I'm okay, I guess. Thanks."

"And the kid?" an unwelcomed silence hung in the air between the group at Batman's question, all eyes on Lucy's for an answer.

She hesitated before answering, "He didn't sleep last night; he has nightmares constantly when he does."

"Poor Emmet. I'm sure he'll getter though!" UniKitty pranced to her feet, smiling at Lucy through the heavy tension.

Lucy smiled back, "Thanks UniKitty. Let's get this meeting over with, I need to get back to him anyway."

The group merely gave solemn nods of understanding.

"- by doing so, Middle Zealand will further prosper in future years," Gandalf spoke in a dull, droning voice that made time seem longer then it was. Only a few, determined Master Builders listened with true interest.

"I would also like to question the whereabouts of the Special, given he was recently let out of hospital, it would make sense for his return to these meetings."

Lucy sat up suddenly, glaring down at the age old wizard with a daring glare, "And why, Gandalf, do you deem that a wise decision?"

"He is the Special. Without him, we will seem weak, penetrable. This leaves us vulnerable to attack-"

"Emmet is in pain. He's not mentally stable either; it'd do him worse than good to bring him back so soon," Lucy got to her feet, almost daring Gandalf to challenge her.

"We need to look at the big picture child; Emmet needs to come back-"

"He can't! He doesn't sleep and when he does he has nightmares! I'm the only one that can touch him without pushing him into a full blown panic attack!"

"I never said any of us would touch him Lucy!"

"The added stress of coming back would take its toll on him Gandalf!"

"Alrighty, that be enough!" MetalBeard pushed his way into the centre of the room. "Gandalf, ye be knowin' full well that the lad can't be returning! Girlie, what do ye suggest we do about it? "

Gandalf bristled in anger, clutching his staff firmly and glaring up at the large pirate.

"I- I don't know. He just needs time to heal," her voice came out softer then she intended.

"I say we give Emmet time. If you want, there's a gunslinger in the Old West who also works as a Chinese doctor's assistant, we could ask him for something to help Emmet sleep?" Wonder Woman stood from her own chair, carefully watching the people around her.

"Thank you Wonder Woman, but Emmet's determined to only take his pain medication and nothing else," Lucy nodded her thanks, and the fellow female nodded back.

"How about you go home Lucy? I'm sure Emmet needs you more the Gandalf's boring reports do!" Benny grinned as he floated upside down from his seat.

"Boring, why you-"

"Thanks Benny!" Lucy cut Gandalf off and made her way down the stairs and back towards the exit. "Do you want to see Emmet soon? I think he needs a guy friend."

Benny grinned and nodded enthusiastically as she left.

* * *

Emmet was in the shower when Lucy got home, and she knocked on the bathroom door to make sure he was okay. When his slightly pained voice echoed back to her that he was, indeed, okay, she took the time to relax.

When Emmet had finished his shower, wet hair pasted against his forehead and blue shirt in his hand, she pushed herself to her feet, grabbing the cream and bandages Emmet's doctor had instructed she use.

Emmet winced as she applied the cream, the burning sensation flaring across his chest from the stab wound centre. When she was done she wrapped the bandages around him tightly, finishing with gently sliding his plain shirt over his head and leading his broken arm back into its sling, a pained grunt leaving his lips.

When she was done Emmet leaned into her, and she realized just how clingy he was.

It killed her that she was the only one he allowed to touch him.

It was Emmet's fear stricken scream that tore Lucy from her cooking, her footsteps echoing as she bolted from the kitchen towards the couch where Emmet had previously fallen into a fitful sleep in her arms. She had placed him down, draped a thin blue blanket over his figure and left to make a late lunch, her own body tired after the long and boring Master Builder meeting.

She found Emmet thrashing on the couch, sobbing and pleading with the monster of his dreams to leave him alone as he swiped out with his uninjured arm.

"Emmet," Lucy fell to her knees beside him, gently laying a hand on Emmet's forehead, feeling him flinch behind her touch. Her other hand grabbed his flailing arm, forcing it down against his side in case he accidentally hit her.

"Emmet, it's me, it's Lucy," she rested her forehead on his shoulder and he whimpered loudly, body tensing as he was ripped from his nightmare and into reality, his eyes shooting open and staring at her wildly.

"L- Lucy?" he sobbed and scrambled to sit up, glancing around the room in fear as he tried to reassure himself that Ra's wasn't in the room and about to hurt him.

"It felt r- real," he sobbed harder, the tears freezing against his cheeks in the winter weather and Lucy scooted onto the couch, wrapped him up in her arms and laying down so he was curled into a ball on her chest. His tears turned the front of her hood damp and she closed her eyes, burying her face as best she could into his hair. He hadn't brushed it.

"Maybe you should talk to someo-"

"No!" the word tore from his throat and Lucy was quick to reassure him.

"It's okay, you don't have to. I'm here for you Em," she placed a kiss against his hair gently and let him continue to sob and whimper quietly into her chest, his body still tensed in fear.

It wasn't until someone knocked on her door softly that she excused herself, helping Emmet sit comfortably on the couch and handed him the remote. When she was sure he was okay - aside from the odd sniffle he'd make as he wiped his eyes - she made her way to the front door of the apartment and opened it with a curious expression.

"Good Cop?"

"Hiya! Is Emmet around?"

Lucy glanced into the lounge room at Emmet and gave a small nod, "He's- he's here."

Good Cop smiled, "We just dropped by to make sure everything was okay."

Lucy took the chance to look into Good Cop's eyes and smiled warmly at him suddenly, "Guys, it's not your fault that Ra's got to him a second time."

Good Cop's smiled faltered before he shook his head, "I know that but Bad... He still blames himself."

Lucy winced, "Try to convince him for me that it's not; he went through enough guilt after the Kragle incident."

Good smiled, "I'll try. So how is Emmet?"

Lucy sighed and shrugged, "Like a zombie; he doesn't sleep and rarely eats. He won't talk to someone either."

"He isn't... seeing someone?"

"He doesn't want to; he's too terrified of the idea."

Good gave a small, almost sad sigh, "Say 'Hi' for me, will you? We have to go back to work, we just dropped in on our way back from the coffee shop."

Lucy smiled and nodded before thanking him, closing the door quietly as he made his way down the stairs and away from Emmet's apartment. She sighed, pressing her back against the closed door and sinking to the ground.

She lied when Emmet asked her later if she had been crying.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought why the hell not post this tonight since I'm lying in bed and going through my Emmet photos. That reminds me! Guys! I have a hobby – it's kinda weird – where I pretty much take my little Emmet keychain figurine (UniKitty and Bad Cop too sometimes) with me everywhere exciting and take pictures! My Auntie is trying to get me to create a Facebook/Tumblr/Instagram/Someblogofsort titled 'The Adventures of Emmet Brickowski'… good idea or not? I'd love for you to see the pictures! I pretty much make it seem like Emmet goes to theme parks and the movies and out for dinner and to the beach (I have amazing beach photos with him.) Yeah...

Anyway, thanks for reading and this chapter is pretty much just setting the scene…

Oh… I own nothing either!


	2. Chapter 2

When Lucy finally finished making lunch they sat in silence, Emmet picking at his food while she ate hers with hunger.

"Not hungry?"

Emmet looked up and shook his head gently, "I don't feel like pasta."

"What do you want? I can go down to the corner coffee shop and pick something up?"

Emmet looked up suddenly and opened his mouth before closing it, almost as though he wanted to say something. He shook his head and took another, small bite of his pasta and Lucy sighed quietly, picking up her coffee and taking a generous scull of the warm liquid.

"I want to go outside."

Lucy almost choked on her coffee and looked Emmet in the eye, the construction worker looking slightly embarrassed as he played with his fork.

"Uh, sure. When?"

Emmet shrugged, "This afternoon? I'm sick of being inside and watching TV all day."

Lucy nodded numbly, "Sure, okay. Benny wanted to meet up with you... We could meet with him at the coffee shop?"

Emmet hesitated before nodding quietly, lifting another forkfull of pasta into his mouth and chewing slowly. Lucy stared at him in shock before she continued, her thoughts wild at Emmet's sudden request.

Maybe he was, finally, starting to get better.

* * *

Lucy helped Emmet thread his broken arm into his orange hood, the construction worker mumbling a small thanks in embarrassment as she gently slung his sling on once more.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to."

Emmet breathed a shaky sigh and forced a smile, nodding hesitantly and grabbing her hand in a tight grip. A far too tight grip.

She brushed it off down to nerves and squeezed his hand, grabbing his beanie and fiddling with it until it was back on his head, messy brown fringe - he still hadn't parted his hair properly - sticking up from underneath. She could hear the wind blowing harshly outside and she held no doubt that they would both be craving a hot coffee when they reached the coffee shop.

If they reached it.

"I can dress myself... I'm not- not useless," Emmet whispered the words so low that Lucy had to strain to hear them, her hands stalling at the sides of Emmet's beanie when she did.

"Sorry I just," she trailed off and looked in his eyes until he bowed his head and she raised a hand to brush his fringe off to the side and out of his eyes. "I just hate seeing you like this." Her fingers ghosted over the fading bruises on his cheek, her eyes checking over him and his injuries.

"Benny's probably waiting," she mumbled and grabbed his hand, gently pulling him. His grip tightened around her hand as he followed her, anxiety rising through his chest. He wasn't aware of anything as she reached for the front door, swinging it open to the afternoon sunlight.

And suddenly he was back in the room, strapped to the slate as a blinding white light took over his senses, filling his ears with screams of horror and his body with pain.

His back collided with something and the slamming of a door echoed through the harsh screaming in his ears. A hand made its way onto his shoulder and he felt Ra's breath on his cheek.

"Don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!" he scrambled backwards, pressing his back as firmly against the wall as possible, squeezing his eyes shut as his body shook with terror.

"Emmet, it's me," the voice was soft, almost far away and Emmet used it as an anchor, latching onto it and letting it bring him back to his senses.

It was almost like he was bursting from beneath a rapid river, gasping for breath and gagging slightly as he did, his eyes shooting open to find the dark ones just in front of him.

"L-Lucy? I-I'm sorry," he sobbed harshly and she leaned forward to loosely wrap her arms around his shoulders, his body stiffening before his own arms wrapped tightly around her neck. He leaned forward, burying his head in her neck as he cried, slurring together broken apologies as he did.

Lucy hummed reassuring words under her breath, one hand reaching into his beanie to stroke his hair softly, the other wrapped around his shoulders and gripping the opposite one tightly. She tried to move them from the floor, but Emmet seemed content to stay put, whimpering when she tried to move them off of the cold floor. She held back a concerned sigh as she moved them into a slightly more comfortable position, shivering slightly as the cold of the floor pressed through her pants to her legs.

"Emmet, it's okay, just breathe," she felt his tremors lessen and his sobs subside at her words, and she leaned back to look into his tear streaked face, her heart breaking and drowning her previous hope.

Emmet sucked in a deep breath, blinking furiously as he rubbed at his eyes, "Call," he swallowed thickly before glancing at the ground, "call Benny. Tell him t- to bring coffee here."

Lucy nodded softly, helping him to his feet and into the kitchen, the construction worker sliding into a seat at the table and resting his head in his hands, gripping at the fabric of his beanie tightly.

Lucy sent a quick text, Benny replying quickly with a "Halfway there. Thought as much. Hate touch screen phones." She smiled at his hatred of newer technology before moving into the lounge room, grabbing the thin throw over blanket Emmet used when watching TV. She draped it over the Special's shoulders, tugging his beanie off and leaving it on the kitchen bench and desperately trying to ignore the stupor he seemed to have fallen into, his eyes staring blankly at the table top.

She stared at Emmet in worry, the concerning realization that he had had two panic attacks in one day scaring her more than anything. She forced herself to take a calming breath, the sound of the front door opening and closing pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hello! I brought coffee!" Benny entered the kitchen, tray with three hot coffee's clutched in his hands, grin lighting his face up like a beacon. He looked warmer then Lucy felt in his blue spacesuit.

Emmet looked up, staring at Benny in a mixture of fear and happiness, the later winning over as a soft smile crossed Emmet's face, not matching the dried tear tracks that cracked against his cheeks.

"Hey Benny," his voice was quiet and shook slightly but Benny pushed past the details and slid into the seat across from him, grin still on his face.

"How are you doing Emmet?"

Lucy sat herself in the seat next to Emmet, gently grabbing one of the coffees in her hands, savoring the warmth that spread through from the cup. Emmet did the same as she did, looking slightly unsure, as though waiting for permission to take the coffee.

"I've- I've been better. What about you?"

Benny lounged across two kitchen chairs, slipping his helmet off so he could take a drink off his coffee, blond hair falling into his face, "I'm great! The meetings are boring though."

Emmet barely registered what Benny said, finding his gaze locked on the nasty, red cut that ran across Benny's neck. A wave of guilt washed over him and he felt Lucy grip his hand in hers under the table reassuringly.

"Emmet?"

Realization crossed Benny's face and he raised a gloved hand to his neck before smiling, "It's not your fault Emmet! It's not even that deep and it doesn't hurt!"

Emmet didn't say anything but forced himself to look away, taking a small mouthful of his coffee and gagging as the liquid became bitter with guilt in his mouth.

Benny and Lucy shared a concerned look before Benny gasped with an idea, "I'll take you on a spaceship ride!"

Emmet looked up suddenly, his longing to leave the apartment lighting his eyes up, "But... outside."

Benny floated from his chair, both hands thrown out to either side, "I'll park out the front, right in front of your door!"

Lucy would be lying if she said she wanted Emmet to go with Benny, the idea of him being out of her sight for the second time that day scaring her. But she could see the hope burning in his eyes as he looked at her and she forced a smile, bringing her coffee cup to her lips, "I don't see why not," and she took a large mouthful, hoping that neither of the male Master Builders saw the smile slip from her face.

Benny cheered and sculled the rest of his coffee before slipping his helmet over his head, "I'll go bring it out front!"

Lucy pushed herself from her seat and grabbed Emmet's beanie, covering the top of his brown hair with the orange hat, "Keep warm; you don't need a cold as well."

"I can look after myself," Emmet got to his feet, smiling slightly as he looked at her and she smiled back with a real smile.

"I know, I just worry. It's kinda my job as your girlfriend and all."

Emmet rolled his eyes and made way for the front door before turning to her, "Are you coming?"

Lucy reluctantly shook her head, "I'll go move some stuff from my old apartment. Stay safe." she leaned up and kissed his temple, feeling him both stiffen and lean into her slightly as she did.

"He won't touch you either."

Emmet nodded a small, slightly scared nod, "As bad as it sounds, I'm glad."

She nodded and grabbed her keys and phone, slipping them both into her pocket before handing Emmet his own phone, "Call me if anything happens and you're still-"

"Sane?"

She sent him a glare at his word choice and he shifted, shame written across his face, "That's not what I meant."

She gave him a brief hug and Benny was suddenly behind them, grinning his usual, infamous grin.

"The spaceships ready!"

Emmet froze on the spot, sudden fear taking control before he moved to follow Benny, Lucy following behind. She didn't leave for her apartment until she was sure Emmet was securely inside, the construction worker giving a small wave from his seat.

She waved back as Benny took off and she waited until they were gone from view before climbing into her own car and taking off towards her old apartment.

And her heart was heavy as her thoughts rested on her slowly recuperating boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N:** I really can't wait for you guys to have the next chapter; it really starts the plot! *grins excitedly* I'm also leaning towards starting a tumblr photo blog too for the Emmet pics I take. I'll post a link to my page if I do.

Anyway, thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Renee** (You were my first reviewer for this story!)

**Rouge plays mc** (It kinda does sound like a fanfiction story title… haha.) :P

**HayaMika** (Haha, it's good to know I'm not the only one who does it then!)

**Edger230** (Do you read the story to Scorpio? I want a Lucy one! My Bad Cop one should be coming in the mail this week!)

**Wafflestheninja** (I had a teacher who use to tell me that Peppermint tea was a good way of going to sleep or something like that….)

**Guest** (I'm glad that you already love it and it's only one chapter long.)

**Typ3 wr1t3r** (Thank you!)

**A** **Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (You were in the top ten. Number 8 I believe! Yes, I have Emmet potatoes at home… haha :P You're not stupid!) :)

**Person** (Thank you so much!)

**Spirit Dragoness **(Well… I don't see why not. Go ahead and do whatever you want to him!)


	3. Chapter 3

Benny did most of the talking during the spaceship ride, Emmet offering small laughs and one word answers if asked a question. While, to most, it would've caused more concern, it lifted Benny's heart with a spark of hope at each, small laugh that left the construction worker's lips.

They were gone for over an hour when Benny found a decent place to park, happy to recline in his chair as best as possible and just talk to Emmet, like they did before he was taken. And in reality, it helped him heal as well; there were moments when he could still feel the knife against his neck – generally when people stood to close behind him – or nights when he woke up shouting, gasping as he tried to regain a regular breathing pattern. It was nice sitting and talking with Emmet – with his _brother_ – and pretending nothing had ever happened, that they were both happy and the only trouble either of them had was keeping Lucy happy and not having her chase them because they decided to die her hair orange and blue while she slept.

Benny smiled fondly at the memory, turning to face Emmet who was looking at him in confusion, "Do you remember when we died Lucy's hair orange and blue?"

The construction worker grinned instantly, something Benny rarely saw anymore and it warmed his heart, "She chased us through the streets of Bricksburg for hours."

Benny chuckled, "She even got Bad Cop to help her."

Emmet winced and his grin faded to a small, relaxed smile, "I think we were caught the moment you suggested we go to your spaceship."

Benny laughed openly and nodded, "I can kind of see why Bad waited for us there… I can be pretty predictable."

Emmet didn't reply but nodded, his smile still intact as he leaned back in his chair. They both sat in silence, watching the sky as the sun sunk over the horizon and the moon sprung into view, surrounded by shards of glittering glass that were thrown across the inky darkness of the sky.

"If anyone saw us right now," Emmet gave a short laugh as Benny fell into fits of laughter at the Special's words, the astronaut choking slightly and straightening.

"They'd definitely raise their eyebrows," he grinned and Emmet shook his head in amusement, resting his head in his hand with a fond smile.

Benny breathed the first happy, relaxed breath he had in days, glancing quickly at the relaxed construction worker beside him. He could tell taking Emmet away from his apartment had been a good idea, the man was more relaxed and cheery then when he had first seen him that afternoon. The thought that he had helped his friend made him grin and he floated gently in his seat.

The sharp ringtone of Benny's phone split through the comfortable silence and the Master Builder groaned, meeting Emmet's curious look as he picked the phone up. The photo he had as Lucy's contact – a picture of her sitting under the shade of a tree with Emmet pulling a face behind her – lit up his screen and he picked it up, turning it on speaker so he could talk with his helmet and answering quickly, scowling as he fumbled with the smart phone and Emmet's amused chuckle coming from beside him.

"Lucy, hey!" He could see Emmet's head shoot up, the Master Builder looking suddenly concerned and confused all at once.

"_Benny, hey, how's Emmet?"_

"He's fine. We're just star gazing at the moment! Isn't the sky beautiful? So bright and-"

"_I get the picture Benny. Can you have Emmet home within the hour? He needs his medication and-"_

"I'll have him home before his bed time, don't you worry," he held back his laugh at Emmet's embarrassed expression, the construction worker trying to muster a glare at him.

"_He's blushing, isn't he?" _

Benny grinned at the amusement in her voice and gave a small laugh, "He surely is."

Emmet rolled his eyes and looked away and Benny laughed again, cheerfully saying goodbye to the female on the other end before he hung up. He all but threw his phone into the spot he had designated, glaring quickly at the touch screen before turning to face the Special next to him.

"She worries."

Emmet nodded, "Like you wouldn't believe." He breathed a yawn and scowled, pretending that he didn't see the slightly amused, slightly worried look Benny sent him as the astronaut started the spaceship.

"So Gandalf was asking for ways to improve Middle Zealand the other day-"

Emmet listened with half interest as Benny filled him in on the Master Builder meetings he had missed, the two occasionally sharing amused looks at some of the stuff Green Lantern would suggest, or the long, boring talks Gandalf would give.

'-and all I was saying was that an army of spaceships was a good… Emmet?" Benny stop the spaceship, the vehicle hovering in its spot. He had been rambling a story about his plans to help Middle Zealand when Emmet had suddenly frozen, his face going slack before fear rapidly took over, his good hand grasping the arm rest of the seat in a tight grip. And that was when Benny realized he had said 'army', something that would trigger Emmet into remembering everything that had happened to him and why.

"Emmet? Look, forget what I said. You're okay, right, man?" Benny cursed himself slightly and fumbled for his phone, pressing the contact for Lucy and turning it on speaker, his other hand resting on the top of his helmet in agitation. "C'mon man, you're okay. Just breathe."

He watched as Emmet squeezed his eyes shut, the construction worker trying to force deep, even breathes that weren't working as fear took control.

"_Benny, I thought-"_

"He's having an attack and I don't know what to do," the words came out jumbled and quickly, his own breathing increasing with worry.

He heard her curse on the other end before she answered, _"Just get back here as quick as possible; I don't care if you break any laws, I'll deal with Bad and Good if you do."_

"But he- he's all agitated and upset and I'm useless and-"

"_Benny! Driving yourself into a panic attack isn't going to help him! It's possible he's just remembering something, talk to him while you're coming back, okay?" _

He could tell she was worried and he nodded, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't see him, "Yeah, okay, I can do that."

"_Good. Now just drive here and talk to him on the way," _ her concerned tone was replaced with a gentle one she rarely used and he forced himself to take a deep breath, strapping himself in and starting the spaceship instantly.

He did as she told him, driving as fast as the ship would let them, mumbling stories to Emmet as the construction worker held onto his chair, breathing forced and labored, his eyes squeezed shut. They arrived in record time, Lucy waiting outside for them, the female Master Builder pacing as she waited and looking like the definition of worry.

She climbed into the ship the moment he let the ramp down, crashing to the ground in front of Emmet, grabbing his good hand in hers. Benny tried to ignore how Emmet tried to pull away from even her, but Lucy held on, gently murmuring his name almost as though she were trying to call him back from whatever dream world he had fallen into.

"Emmet, come on, it's not real. Open your eyes Emmet," there was a slight desperation to her words and Benny felt like he was intruding, even if it was his spaceship they were in.

It was then that Benny realized that, somehow, Emmet had fallen into a dream like state, almost as though he were asleep and stuck in a continuing dream that refused to let him go.

"Emmet!" Lucy's voice rose and she let go of his hand, resting her own against his cheeks.

Emmet suddenly groaned and blinked, looking groggy and unaware of what was happening around him, "Good morning apartme- who- who are you?"

And Benny felt his heart grow heavy as devastation took hold of Lucy.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it; the plot is revealed. It will be explained more in future chapters. Anyway, thanks for the huge reception this story has gotten so far guys! *hugs each and every one of you because you're all awesome*

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Renee** (Well you have it now so no more waiting!)

**17blanceri** (Thanks Mel!) :)

**Katgeek** (Don't cry…)

**Edger230** (You and Scorpio were right about having a bad feeling…)

**Ike11Guest** (Thanks for reviewing.)

**Wafflestheninja** (Ahh, Emmet potatoes… basically, someone misread 'Emmet photos' as 'Emmet potatoes' and we had a laugh about it… I don't actually own Emmet potatoes. Now that would be cool if he appeared!) :P

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Really? I hope everything goes well with that!)

**Jilianbean** (That's okay; I actually missed your reviews. He'll get better.) :)

**Spirit Dragoness** (*watches you chase Ra's with a huge grin* Thanks!)


	4. Chapter 4

When Emmet was first declared missing, Lucy didn't think she could ever feel a pain worse than the one that had torn her heart out, the constant buzz of concern and fear eating away at her, refusing to let her sleep or eat until she had her Emmet back, wrapped up in her arms safe and sound. They had found him, rescued him, fought Ra's and he had been released from hospital, Lucy reassured that, with time, he would heal both physically and mentally.

But now she was feeling the same, harrowing pain once more, her chest tight as her mind clouded with both disbelief and desperation, part of her refusing to believe the words that had come from Emmet's mouth, the other part of her shutting down and slipping into a dark, cold place.

She let go of the cold hand in hers, stumbling backwards and pressing against the front controls of Benny's spaceship, hot, uncontrollable tears rising and stinging the corners of her eyes. Her heart felt heavy, almost as though it were going to fall out of her chest if she moved too fast and she could feel her mind reeling, desperately trying to cling onto something that gave her hope.

But the confused, slightly scared expression Emmet was sending both her and Benny told her everything she needed to know.

He didn't remember either of them.

She swallowed thickly and furiously brushed away the tears that had slid from her glassy gaze and down her cheeks before doing what she did best; pushing away any negative emotion and ignoring them to get the job done. The job just happened to be getting Emmet's memories back.

If they could.

Benny was seemingly aware of her distressed state, grabbing her upper arm softly and sending her a sympathetic look that didn't match his usual, cheerful demeanor at all. He turned to Emmet and grinned almost hopefully before talking in the usual jovial voice, "C'mon Emmet, you remember us! Right?"

Emmet shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, frowning slightly as he did, "Am I meant to?"

Lucy hated the heart broken sound that left her throat and she blinked rapidly, cursing the raging emotions that refused to be bottled up. She forced a small smile that Benny knew was fake in every definition of the word and she loosely reached out for Emmet's good hand, the construction worker letting her grab it but not returning the gesture.

"Oh Emmet," she swallowed the rising sobs and forced another smile, no longer caring about the tears that ran down her cheeks in irritating lines, "I love you and I know that, deep down, you love me too."

Emmet didn't reply, frowning and pulling his hand away from hers. He could see that both the two people – the female especially – were distressed and he wanted, more than anything, to help them. But he was a construction worker and it was simply against the instructions to help strange people who confessed their love for you after you woke up in a strange spaceship.

"I'm sorry," he forced a smile and grabbed her shoulder, looking her in the eyes with a reassuring look, "but I think you have the wrong person. I'm sure your Emmet is out there though; he's probably waiting for you."

He gave her a nod as though agreeing with his own words and, after shooting Benny a small, forced smile he turned to leave.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Lucy reached out, grabbing Emmet's shoulder and spinning him around. "How else would you find out how you broke your arm?"

Emmet's forced smile faded a little as confusion briefly clouded his eyes, "There was an accident at the construction site I work at, nothing more."

Lucy froze on the spot, a horrified sob tearing itself from her throat as he pried her hand from his shoulder. He didn't say anything else, looking at them with confused and scared looks before he made his way down the ramp, not looking back as he all but ran up the front stairs and disappeared into his apartment.

Lucy didn't move, still staring at the spot with her hand outreached where Emmet had stood mere moments ago, Benny gently laying a hand on her shoulder and softly speaking her name, his own distress cracking in his words.

"We should go talk to someone and try to figure out what's happening to him."

"He doesn't remember me," it was like a wave when realization fully set in and she fell into the seat he had been sitting in previously, her emotions washing over her as her heart turned to ice, sitting in her chest and freezing any warm, happy emotion that tried to show itself.

"We'll get him back," there was little reassurance in Benny's words and she shook her head, closing her eyes as her shoulders shook with the force of her first sob.

"We only just got him back though."

Benny didn't answer.

* * *

Bad Cop hummed, leaning back in his chair and resting both of his feet up on the desk. He typed absently at his laptop, the smell of his coffee washing through his office with a odd sense of relaxation. He stifled a yawn, jumping slightly when his phone rang from beside him.

He answered it quickly, sitting up in his chair and letting both of his feet fall back to the floor, "Chief Officer of Bricksburg Defense Force speaking, how can I help?"

"Hi, I'm Emmet Brickowski. I'd just like to report some… strange… people out the front of my house. A girl in black and an astronaut."

Bad Cop rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and grunting, "Look, I understand that Benny can be weird, but calling me-"

"You know who they are?"

Emmet's words set Bad's brow creased in confusion, "Yeah, you're dating one of-"

"No I'm not! I went to sleep earlier this afternoon after getting home from the hospital because of a work related accident and I wake up in a spaceship with two strange people leaning over me!"

Bad sucked in a deep breath before he replied, "Right, sorry, your call reminded me of an earlier one. I'll be right there to investigate the immediate area and determine its safety."

"Thank you," Emmet mumbled the words before hanging up, leaving the cop sitting in complete silence, his thoughts wild.

He suddenly pushed himself to his feet and exited the office, ignoring the questions other officers sent his way.

* * *

"What do you mean he can't remember?"

The cop had arrived quickly after Emmet had left, entering the still parked spaceship without permission. He had found Lucy curled quietly into one of the chairs, staring hopelessly out the window and at Emmet's apartment. Benny had look agitated, floating slightly on the spot, his hands shaking.

"He can't remember us. But that would mean he can't remember the whole Kragle and Ra's incidents, so he's pretty much back to being the generic construction worker he was when we met him," Benny bit his bottom lip and landed softly.

"It's a coping mechanism," surprisingly it was Lucy – her voice shattered and soft – that spoke up, the other two straining to hear her.

"How the brick is it a 'coping mechanism'?" Bad didn't care that he had let the word slip, happy to rage as much as he wanted.

"His mind has wiped anything that has caused him pain in the past."

Benny closed his eyes and fell into the pilot seat, burying his head in his hands. Lucy was crying again, weeping silently as Bad placed an awkward but gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We just need to get him back again then, like last time."

Benny shook his head hopelessly, "Is it even the right thing to do?"

When the other's didn't answer he raised his head, meeting their horrified and confused looks.

"I mean, if those memories caused him so much pain that this has happened, is it bad of us to force him through it all again?"

Lucy didn't answer but looked away, staring almost unseeingly at Emmet's apartment door. Bad squeezed her shoulder and met Benny's eyes before giving a small shrug.

None of them knew how to get Emmet back.

* * *

**A/N;** Filler/explanation chapter. Out of character Lucy because her heart is broken. She's back to being herself next chapter though. Also, updates won't be daily from now on; I have start of term assignments that need my attention so I'll be busy with them. Updates won't be too far spread apart though. Sorry guys.

Thanks to the following people for reviewing last chapter. You're reviews mean the world to me, they truly do;

**Blubbiepie** (Breathe! Haha, thanks for reviewing!) :)

**Renee** (He surely did…)

**Katgeek** (If I had you laughing and then feeling concerned in one chapter then I'm more then happy.)

**Wafflestheninja** (They've got a lot of work ahead of them.)

**Edger230** (I'll let you and Scorpio go pay him a visit by yourselves... have fun!)

**Typ3 wr1t3r** (It's not good.)

**Guest** (Thanks for leaving a review.)

**A Nonny Mouse Fan** (*gently pries bear from your hands* calm down! It's not likes he's dead…)

**AnimeKitten47 **(Hey! :) Answer to question one: Ra's Al Ghul is a character from Batman comics and has been brought to the big screen in the Batman trilogy and has been mentioned in the TV show Arrow. Ra's has always interested me as a character so I chose him as the bad guy in Where Are You. Ra's is spelt Ra's because, well, that's how the comic creators decided they wanted to spell his name. He won't be mentioned much at all in this story though. Answer to question two: the little machines, or electro systems, were destroyed in Where Are You; Emmet needed to be shocked in order to fry them and when Ra's tortured Emmet in front of the others, it did the job. Sorry for any confusion! Thanks for reviewing!)


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her arms sweeping out on either side to push away the people in her way. Her hood was down, flapping against her back loudly and her hair was wild, tied messily into her signature ponytail, the fringe brushed to the side in haste. Good Cop and Benny ran behind her as they entered Cloud Cuckoo Land, the loud, constant music driving into their senses.

The colourful realm looked different from when Lucy had entered with Emmet for the first time, with platforms changed and easy to access buildings for those visiting from other realms. But Lucy paid the changes no attention, running through the throng of dancing and laughing people to get to the Dog.

Benny was right behind her while Good lagged behind, the Cop trying to decipher just what people sure in the outlandish realm. He pushed it away, choosing instead to run faster in order to catch up with the two Master Builders.

"Hi!"

Lucy came to a stop as UniKitty landed in a flash of colors and smiles before her, the princess oblivious to any recent events.

"UniKitty, we need to talk, it's-"

"Why are you all so down today? Positive thinking is a necessity-"

"UniKitty! Emmet can't remember anything!" Benny all but exploded from Lucy's left and the Princess froze, face slackening into an unreadable expression.

"He can't... remember anything?" her tone was soft and feeble, her eyes staring at Lucy in a mixture of confusion and despair.

"Not past finding the Kragle. UniKitty, we need your help to get him back," Lucy shifted on the spot as the Princess looked around thoughtfully.

"We could talk to him-"

"Won't work. He doesn't trust Ben and Lucy. Seeing them again could send him further away," Good interrupted her and she frowned.

"What if MetalBeard, Batman and I went?"

Lucy nodded almost thoughtfully, "He knew who Batman was before he actually _met_ him. It could work."

"But how's that going to get his memories back?" Benny floated in agitation.

"It won't, but it will gain his trust," Good replied, Benny deflating slightly.

"If that doesn't work, we could try and do something to make him remember," UniKitty added as an afterthought, Lucy nodding absently.

"Bad could always arrest him again; maybe fear will jog his memories?" Lucy glanced at Good Cop who merely shrugged a shoulder in response.

"If it doesn't though he'll be terrified of just about anything."

Benny groaned, "None of these will get his memories back!"

"Of course not," Bad switched in and snapped, the floating Master Builder cringing slightly, "But they're the first steps towards getting them back. It won't be instant Ben."

Benny mumbled and landed softly, shifting awkwardly on the spot, "If we don't get him back though, he'll keep following the instructions every day."

Lucy frowned as an idea hit her, "Maybe Business can help."

"How?" UniKitty voiced the question on all of their minds and Lucy smiled softly in slight hope.

"If Emmet will believe anyone that things have changed, it'll be the President."

"He'll be starting work within the hour; it's still early morning," Bad Cop added and Benny gave a small cheer.

"It might just work!"

Lucy didn't respond, turning and leading the way out of Cloud Cuckoo Land, the other three following close behind.

* * *

Emmet hummed, smile sliding across his face as he made his usual toast breakfast, the rules of his usual morning routine bursting through his mind. He grabbed the toast just as it popped, dropping the slices onto the plate as he grabbed the butter from the fridge. He buttered them quickly, kicking the fridge door close as he walked past, plate of toast in one hand as the other stayed against his chest.

He fell into his usual seat, grunting as pain blossomed from the wound in his stomach and across his back. He shifted until he was comfortable, leaning forward as best as possible to grab the TV remote.

He grinned at the pot plant beside him as he pressed the on button, waiting to hear the usual 'Where Are My Pants'. He frowned when he found himself watching a TV show he had never seen before.

"That's weird," he mumbled through a mouthful of toast, flicking through the channels that always showed 'Where Are My Pants?' in the morning. "No 'Where Are My Pants'."

He turned to face the pot plant, confused frown etched into his forehead as he thought it over. He had followed the instruction perfectly, as always, only to find that the TV channels weren't playing what they usually played.

"First I wake up in front of strange people and now this," he groaned at the overwhelming feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"I could just be forgetting something," he shrugged a shoulder, leaning back into his chair and watching the space themed show on TV.

_'Sir, I'm afraid to report that there's a problem. We need backup," the leading lady appeared on TV, blond hair swept back and wearing a simple white spacesuit._

_"Base doesn't have the needed amount of spaceships-"_

Emmet froze, a hyperactive voice shouting spaceship in the back of his mind. He frowned and leaned forward to sit his plate of toast on the coffee table, glancing around his apartment in confusion.

"Planty... something isn't right," he mumbled the words into the silence, stumbling to his feet and holding a hand to the stab wound in pain. He grimaced and glanced back at the TV, the two characters still conversing about spaceships.

_Spaceship._

The word sent Emmet's mind reeling, almost as though it were trying to grab onto some long forgotten piece of knowledge he couldn't quite remember. It was slipping from his grip though and he shrugged a shoulder softly, almost hesitantly, before switching the TV off and making a mental note not to return to that channel.

"If I don't have work today, I may as well catch up on my reading," he muttered the words, refusing to watch any more of the TV until that night when he knew, for sure, he's usual programs would be on.

* * *

"Business!"

President Business looked up from his stack of paperwork with a confused expression, watching as Lucy, Benny, Bad Cop and UniKitty burst into his room with wild expressions.

"Okay, whatever it is, I assure you I didn't plan on destroying the world," he held up both hands and Lucy shook her head harshly.

"No, that's not it! We need your help," she leaned against his desk, fiery gaze staring into his confused one and he breathed a heavy sigh before leaning back in his chair.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one Emmet trusts."

Business was thrown into a tense silence and he looked at the desperate and - in Bad Cop's case - stoic expressions before shaking his head, "Brickowski was only just let out of the hospital. As far as I was concerned, only you could touch him Lucy. So why would he trust me of all people?"

"Because he's lost every memory from finding the Kragle onwards. He still thinks he has to follow the instructions and that his wounds are from a construction site accident," Benny pushed his way next to Lucy, staring at the President with a gleam in his eyes. "Please, you have to help us get him back."

Business nodded hesitantly, "I'll get your Special back, but how am I doing that?"

"You're going to pay him a visit; try and convince him that things have changed," UniKitty said from the side.

"What if that doesn't work. Presidents don't just make house calls anyway... unless I was to do a TV broadcast. If he saw that, then he'd think it was real. Sure, the other citizens would be confused but-"

"Then send out a formal letter to every citizen but Emmet explaining what's going on. Everyone knows who he is, so I'm sure they'll understand," Lucy interrupted him and he gave a thoughtful nod.

"It'd take time but I could manage it. I'll tell you what, if you and your group of friends write the letter for me while I organize the broadcast, then I'll send them out as soon as the broadcast is ready."

Lucy nodded quickly and smiled a small, realized smile, "Thanks Business. If this doesn't work we'll try getting him to befriend Batman, UniKitty and MetalBeard."

Business rolled his eyes as he pushed himself from his seat, "Because trusting the Dark Knight is an easy feat. Okay everybody, let's get to work! UniKitty, you and Lucy head down to wherever you can find a spare computer and start the letter. Bad Cop, Ben, you're with me. We're going to make a very realistic broadcast that will, for sure, help Emmet with his recovery!"

The President clasped his hands in a singular clap, smiling at the group as Lucy and UniKitty headed off in search of a computer. He turned to Benny and Bad Cop, both of who were looking at him expectantly.

"Let's go get our Special back, shall we?"

He was rewarded with two silent nods of agreement.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's so late, I've just been busy lately. Thanks for reading guys, I'll try and update within the next couple of days. I've already got the next chapter started.

Thanks to each and everyone for reviewing;

**AnimeKitten47** (Man, I wish someone would come and tell me I had crazy powers…)

**Spirit Dragoness** (Hit him with a cactus _so_ he falls of the top of Octan… :O )

**Renee** (Haha, stilly phone. I send Oh. My. G.O.S.H to all my friends these days, and they don't understand why. None of my friends have seen the movie or want too :/ )

**17blanceri** (Thanks Mel! I'm glad I surprised you!)

**Jilianbean** (Go ahead! A couple of people have gone to have another crack at him!)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (How many teddy bears do you have? I only have a polar bear that I've had since I was eight.) :)

**Edger230** (You know… I'm starting to doubt that Ra's is actually still alive after everything everyone has done to him…)

**Wafflestheninja** (I need special tea in my real life :/ I would make that happen, but I'm a noob when it comes to Ninjago. I use to watch it, but Dad cancelled pay TV…)

**Fantasytree** (Thanks so much for the advice. I try a lot to work on my endings because I know I need to work on it, but for some reason I just can't get the hang of it. Writing is a hobby for me, but I havn't been doing it for too long… I really got into it when I was 14 and I'm 16 now so… yeah. Thanks once again!) :)

**Blubbiepie** (They'll be fluffy parts. I want to go to Disney land! But I'm stuck in Australia, so I'll go to Movie World and get my photo taken with Batman.)

**Wheatley4101** (Thank you!)

**Liku** (Chapter 5 is here. Sorry for the wait!)

**DragoniteFanatic** (Don't point that out! You'll make me cry and feel guilty about what I did to him!) :P

**ArmoredSoul** (I had to go with this plot, I just couldn't resist.)

**Blaze Darkrunner** (I chose this plot because it came to mind and wouldn't leave me alone. I originally was just going to have him lose memory of the whole Ra's fiasco, but I talked to ArmoredSoul about it and they suggest this and I fell in love with it. So.. yeah.) :)


	6. Chapter 6

The plastic cover of his instructions rubbed against his hand as he pulled it from it's slot in the neatly organised bookshelf. Emmet hummed in a mix of pain and out of boredom as he flipped the red cover open, the name burning in the back of his mind.

_How to stay safe, be healthy and not die. _

Emmet still couldn't completely recall the accident the rendered him injured; it was all a swirl of hazy colours that blurred together before ending abruptly in a burst of pain that rendered him motionless until he caught his breath once more. If and when he did try to dwell on the incident for too long, he always found himself hearing eerily familiar he couldn't quite place and it always left him spooked.

"Step one: Make sure to contact a doctor if needed," Emmet grinned, eyes passing over the bold coloured picture below the neatly scrawled writing. "Step Two: Keep the area clean. I've had a shower so check. Step Three: Keep the wound wrapped in bandages with appropriate medication."

The construction worker held the instructions in hand of his broken arm as he entered the bathroom, throwing open the medicine cabinet and grabbing the small, white container of cream in his free hand. Nudging the cabinet door close as he passed it, he entered the lounge room once more, dropping both cream and instructions on the coffee table. He grabbed the bandages from the kitchen bench where he had left them the night before.

He lifted his shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the side before he straightened up, pushing through the flaring pain that spread across his back. He unwound the bandages from around the stab wound, instantly feeling sick at the ghastly, bloodstained sight. He didn't do well with blood and injuries.

He let the old, dirtied bandages rest on the coffee table, leaning to grab the cream. He applied it gently, wincing and holding back pained gasps as the wound burnt fiercely and brought tears to the corners of his eyes. The bandages were wrapped around tightly and painfully and Emmet was ready to lie down and rest his body by the end of it all. He leaned back in his chair, his instructions before him once more. "Step Four: Stay rested and away from work until completely healed. Step Five: Drink water and eat healthy. Step Six: Stay positive!"

Emmet smiled as he read over the last instruction, a higher pitched voice all but shouting the words in the back of his mind. He paused momentarily, frown crossing his face as he tried, much like with the spaceship voice, to piece together just where he had heard the voice before.

He gently lay himself down across the couch, closing his eyes as a bout of fatigue washed over him. He fell asleep with no shirt on, broken arm against his chest, the instruction booklet resting atop the wound like a shield.

* * *

Benny spun around in his chair, head resting against his headrest as he watched Bad Cop and Business mill around the broadcasting room, scripts against the floor. He ignored the glances the two sent his way, knowing full well they were watching him for a sign of just how tired he was. He hadn't slept last night and he guessed it was showing.

Feeling suddenly self conscious, he covered his mouth and yawned, eyes screwing shut as he leaned over to hide his face.

"You can sleep on the chairs in my office if you really need," Business' voice penetrated his ears and he looked up to shake his head.

"Emmet comes first," and he meant what he said.

Business and Bad shared a look before returning to their various jobs, letting Benny spin around in his chair.

The astronaut let his thoughts run wild as he stared at the white washed ceiling. He was still, in major ways, doubting what they were doing, a part of him believing that it was wrong. If Emmet's mind had wiped any memory of everything that had hurt him, was it selfish of them to make him relive it all again?

They were saying it was for Emmet, to help him get better, but Benny knew, deep down, they were all doing it for themselves as well as Emmet.

He breathed a conflicted sigh and rested his forehead on the desk in front of him, closing his eyes and wishing everything would be less complicated and normal.

_You're a Master Builder; normal isn't in the job description._ The voice taunted him in the back of his mind and he was quick to snap back at it.

_Neither is losing a friend twice in as many weeks._

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he rolled his head to the side, ear pressed against the desk top as he stared up at Good Cop's slightly worried face.

"You alright buddy?"

"Fine," Benny forced the word out, joining it with the fake smile he knew fooled the others when he was down. Not that he was down often.

"If you say so. Business and I are about to head off and talk to the TV channels and try to secure a spot; you wanna come?"

Benny wasn't stupid; he knew Good was trying to keep him busy, get his mind off the dark thoughts that ran wild through his mind. He let his smile fade slightly and pushed himself to his feet.

"Let's go!" he pushed past the officer with energy he hoped fooled Good enough to leave him alone.

But even as his thoughts settled as he tried to remember the channel schedules in search of one they could use, he still doubted they were doing the right thing.

* * *

_Clack clack sigh clack clack clack sigh clack clack cla-_

"Lucy, I think you need to calm down," UniKitty came to a stop behind her fellow Master Builder, watching as she furiously typed away at the keys without glancing away from the monitor. She was typing harshly, the pink princess waiting for the keys to fall from the keyboard and stop working altogether.

"When I get this done I will," she still didn't look away, eyes unblinking as they stared forward.

"Okay..." the worry still seeped into UniKitty's voice as she talked and she walked away, looking around the empty computer lap with mild interest.

There was nothing to the room that interested her; no bright colours or motivational posters. Just white walls, large windows and rows upon rows of computers. If she were to chose one word to describe it, it was simply _boring. _

She stared out one of the windows, watching as Business, the cops and Benny climbed into the back of one of Business' fancy cars and drive off. She frowned and walked away, listening as the ever present clicking keyboard sound slowly died away.

Lucy leaned forward in her seat, re-reading the letter she had typed. Her eyes were glazed over, the female Master Builder long lost to stages of grief and concern, sleep and her well being long forgotten.

UniKitty admired her dedication.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," she tried to reason, desperately wanting Lucy to stop and take a break.

None of them had ever really gotten over the events of previous weeks; they were all still tired and mentally recuperating. Apparently fate hadn't like how well they were coping.

"The citizens need to understand with no confusion," Lucy tried not to snap but the words came out harsher then intended, UniKitty wilting slightly at the words.

"They'll understand. They're smarter then you think they are."

Lucy sighed and rubbed her face, resting it in her hands as she closed her eyes. She could feel the start of a headache forming behind her eyes and she groaned, leaning back in her chair to see UniKitty lean up and press the print button as best she could.

"We'll go post these on behalf of Business; I clicked on the setting so it would print at the post office. Business does this all the time."

Lucy nodded wearily, glancing out the window and across the road to the post office. No wonder the President had it built across the road; it was quick to access when he needed to use it.

She hid a yawn and slipped her phone out of her pocket. She turned it on, staring at the wallpaper with a soft smile.

It was her favorite photo of her and Emmet, the Master Builder had only just realized what a _selfie_ was. He had instantly appeared by her side, phone in hand as he squished their faces together, large smile on his face. His joy had been infectious and she too had smiledsoftly as he snapped the photo. Lucy never was really big on selfies until Emmet had taken that one with her.

She let her phone screen turn black, finger hovering over the people's list, part of her wondering what would happen if she called Emmet. Would he answer? Or would he just let it ring?

"Lucy? We need to go."

The Master Builder looked up, pocketed her phone and made her way outside after the pink princess.

And she promised herself she'd let Emmet take as many silly pictures as he wanted when she had him back.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel so bad for not updating often with any of my stories, but I'm struggling with homework/assignment/exam overload and I don't handle stress the best. A huge thank you to those who stick by this story, I love each and everyone of you!

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Spirit Dragoness** (Everyone hates Ra's! Which is a good thing because that means I was successful at making a hated badguy...)

**17blanceri** (Thank you! I was thinking it over and it made sense considering he thought Business was a 'pretty cool guy' at the start of the movie.)

**katgeek** (Not at all, I grinned when I typed it myself.) :P

**edger230 (**True love's kiss is adorable. I don't think so with Ra's, not unless I can figure out a way to slot him into it.)

**wafflestheninja** (Lego people watching a lego tv show :D Haha, that's a great idea!)

**Renee** (I understand what you mean, I think I have one friend who saw it and they didn't like it...)

**typ3 wr1t3r** (So does everyone else.)

**Blaze Darkrunner** (Gosh, I love your reviews so much! Thank you, you always make my day!)

B**ryon the Snowman** (Oh my gosh... you're review had me grinning :D I'm glad you think my writing is as good as you do! I don't even know how to respond properly!)

**MakaylaxCJ** (Sorry for the wait!)

**PinkiePie/xXTheLivelyFutureXx** (I've actually had someone else suggest True Love's kiss before! and that song does fit!)

**ArmoredSoul** (I feel so bad for putting Lucy through it all...)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Teddy bears are nice though. I think he would trust B because he's back to before the Kragle and he thinks Business is a 'pretty cool guy.')

**blubbiepie** (I seriously love you're reviews too, they're always so sweet and amazing :) Thank you!)

**AnimeKitten47** (I've got magic powers?! Yes!)

**IrishBuilder02** (Thankyou so much!)


	7. Chapter 7

"Ben, make sure this broadcast gets out to every TV currently running this channel!" Business stepped into his position behind the podium, fiddling with the microphone as Benny pressed various buttons. It wasn't until the astronaut sent him a look of approval that he knew it was his turn to speak.

"Good afternoon people of Bricksburg," he smiled widely at the camera, trying to ignore the desperately hopeful looks Lucy and the others were sending his way as he spoke. "I do hope everything about your day was _awesome_! Before I let you return to your previously scheduled show, I need to address some changes that will be happening in the near future."

He swallowed, looking down at his notes briefly as he shifted them on the podium before raising his head once more, "It has, recently, come to my attention that the instructions you are all following aren't efficient. Sure, they keep you all on time for work and help you drop off your dry cleaning on time. They even help you get a coffee every morning, and we all know that some of us need that."

He ignored the mild glares the present Master Builders sent his way as he talked up the instructions, focusing instead on the camera as his smile faltered slightly, "But you aren't living. You're not being creative. All of you have the potential to be something bigger. All of you are the most talented, most interesting and the most extraordinary people in the world and you are capable of amazing things because you are all special."

A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed thickly before he continued, "And I need you to tap into that potential to help Bricksburg. To create a better Bricksburg where we can all live in _peace_ and _harmony_ and _still have an awesome time_!"

He gave another, winning smile before he finished, "And I thank you, citizens of Bricksburg, for being the talented and awesome citizens you are! Goodnight!"

He continued to smile until Benny pressed the buttons that would end the broadcast, the astronaut turning to face him with a doubtful expression when he was done. "Do you think it worked?"

Business didn't reply, his smile dropping instantly and fading into a look that no one could quite place, "There's only one way to find out."

"I'll go," Lucy spoke up for the first time, finally looking up from the spot on the ground she had adverted her gaze too. The others in the room pretended they didn't see how visibly upset she was. "If he remembered anyone, it would be me."

"Good luck!" UniKitty gave a reassuring smile from where she sat next to Benny and the astronaut gave a small nod in agreement.

"Be quick; if he's remembered… everything… then he needs someone now," Good informed as he opened the door and held it open for the female Master Builder.

"Thanks Good. I'll call you all with the results once I find out!" Lucy shouted the words over her shoulder as she dashed out of the door, her feet carrying her rapidly down the winding corridors of the President's building.

She hoped desperately that it had worked.

* * *

"**Good afternoon people of Bricksburg!"**

Emmet looked up from the book he had been reading, eyebrows furrowing together as he stared at the TV screen, wondering momentarily where the news program had gone to. It wasn't until he recognized the President – which didn't take that long – on the screen that he relaxed.

"**I do hope everything about your day was awesome! Before I let you return to your previously scheduled show, I need to address some changes that will be happening in the near future."**

"My day was perfect Mr. President! Gosh, you're such a cool guy!" Emmet grinned as he leaned back in his chair, wincing slightly as his wounds pulled with the movement.

"**It has, recently, come to my attention that the instructions you are all following aren't efficient. Sure, they keep you all on time for work and help you drop off your dry cleaning on time. They even help you get a coffee every morning, and we all know that some of us need that."**

Emmet frowned and shifted subconsciously on the couch, "Well, yeah, that's why we need them…"

"**But you aren't living. You're not being creative. All of you have the potential to be something bigger. All of you are the most talented, most interesting and the most extraordinary people in the world and you are capable of amazing things because you are all special."**

Emmet felt his insides grow cold, his chest tightening and his mind whirring as various scenes and sentences flashed before his eyes and in his ears.

"_I can't break him, take him to the melting chamber!"_

"_You found the Piece of Resistance, and the prophecy states that you are the most special, most talented, and most extraordinary person in the universe."_

"_Any idea is a good idea; unless they're the unhappy ones…"_

Emmet let out a pained gasp as the memories flooded through his mind, flashing before his eyes and echoing loudly in his ears. He doubled over, crying out as the pain in his broken arm and the stab wound increased with the movement.

"_T'was your speech that roused this hearty crew…"_

"_Ugh, you're really letting the oxygen outta my air tank here!"_

"_Don't worry 'Dad', I read your dumb instructions, stop yelling at me!"_

He felt hot tears leak from the corners of his eyes and he yelled out once more, his knees coming into contact with the floor of his apartment, pain flaring across his body.

"_As unspecial as I am, you are a thousand billion times more unspecial than me."_

"_Oh Emmet… I just want to make a deal with you."_

The last sentence brought an unwelcomed and overwhelming fear crashing through his systems and the construction worker felt the arm that had been holding him up slip out from underneath him. His body crashed onto the surface of his floor and he squeezed his eyes shut, muttering incoherent pleas to be left alone as the memories of Ra's flashed through his mind.

"No, no, no, please, go away, I didn't mean it, please," he sobbed, shoulders shaking harshly with his cries.

The world around him faded gradually and he felt suddenly weak as he rolled onto his back, a pained grunt tearing from between his lips as he moved. His eyelids fluttered close and his head dropped to the side before he fell into a dark and empty world as a soft, whisper of a voice floated to his ears.

"_My dear Emmet…"_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back. Sorry it took so long for this update, and sorry it's kinda short… but it's an important update all the same. Oh, and just to reassure you all, this story isn't almost over… :D

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**- A Nonny Mouse Fangirl **(I would say he didn't draw out a word because he woke up in a strange location with no memories of why he was there with two people he didn't recognize looming over him… I don't know, maybe he was tired.) :P

**- edger230 **(I know I would be just like Benny in this situation so you could kind of say that Benny is reacting a lot how I would. That's why it's easy for me to write him in this story; I channel everything I would feel into him and bam, he's that easy. The others… not so much…)

**- Blaze Darkrunner **(And there we have it! The first person to ever admit to liking cliff hangers and long waits!) :P

**- Spirit Dragoness **(Sorry for taking so long!)

**- 17blanceri **(Benny didn't have a whole lot in this chapter, but in the next chapter I'm going to focus on him a bit more. Thanks!)

**- SilverHandwriting **(Your review was amazing. Thank you so much for everything you said. I agree with the song and now, whenever I listen to it, I always think of this story! Thank you once again, and it was great to hear from you! I hope everything goes well with your exams and I hope you're well too!)

**- CholeHedgie **(Wow… thank you so much for your review! And I will admit, the whole 'being 15/16 and enjoying kids movie thing can get tiresome, especially if people judge you for it!) :/

**- PinkiePie **(Thanks for pointing out the song!)

**- wafflestheninja **(Wow… you are a Lloya/Ninjago fan… haha. That's a good thing though!)

**- Spacemillion111 **(Thank you for the review! And yes, Benny can be pretty smart!) :P

**- AnimeKitten47 **(Either he builds something or he just stares at it dumbfounded.)

**- Tatortot11 **(Hehe, thanks so much!)

**- Isabel.G **(Thank you so much! I actually wanted to take it on the path it's gone now, where Business actually, in a sense, saves the day… I don't know, I just wanted his character to do something _good_ for once…)


	8. Chapter 8

"My dear Emmet..."

Emmet winced as he blinked awake, groaning as a sharp pain set in behind his eyes. He pushed himself to his knees, leaning heavily on his hands as he breathed deeply, trying desperately to catch his breath as his mind swam and spun dizzily.

A flash of white appeared before him and he looked up, stumbling to his feet as he gaped at the figure before him.

"Vitruvius?" his voice came out small and choked and he swallowed the rising lump thickly.

Vitruvius smiled warmly, "I've been waiting."

Emmet looked around and took in the room he was in. They were in a room much like the one where he had first spoken to Vitruvius, pieces of half built objects strewn throughout the room. He glanced down at his arm, frowning slightly as he bent the previously broken limb.

"Am I-"

"Dead? No," Vitruvius turned and led the construction worker towards a bench and the Special followed. The two sat down beside each other in silence, Vitruvius turning to give Emmet a reassuring smile.

"Oh Emmet," his smiled turned sad and Emmet felt suddenly self conscious, "You have been through so much these past few weeks."

Emmet forced a smile, slivers of memory bursting before his eyes once more while he tried to push away the rising panic, "I know."

"The others are worried."

Emmet glanced up from the floor, guilt setting in the pit of his stomach, "I forgot them."

"Do not blame yourself Emmet. It was your mind that erased your memories, not you."

"But I forgot everyone. I forgot _Lucy_," Emmet jumped slightly when Vitruvius placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing the limp gently.

"It was not your fault. Emmet, I don't have long; one can only leave the spirit world for so long."

Emmet looked startled, but before he could speak Vitruvius cut him off.

"You need to make a decision. You can go back without your memories, or you can go back with them."

Emmet froze as he thought the options over. A small, selfish part of him wanted to go back without them; to live without the pain any memories of Ra's brought him.

Yet, a much larger part wanted his memories back so he could see Lucy once more, to see the others and return to the life he had come to love.

"I want them back," his voice was but a whisper but he knew he meant it.

Vitruvius smiled and let his hand drop from Emmet's shoulder, "That's my boy. Now go."

"But we didn't talk that long," Emmet already felt the edges of his vision grow black and a panic rose in his chest as he started, wide eyed at Vitruvius. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to watch Vitruvius go once more.

"We don't need to. Emmet, I am so, _so_ proud of you my son."

And everything faded to black.

* * *

"Emmet!"

The construction worker jerked awake and gasped out in pain, the pain in his stomach and arm flaring as he returned to his proper body.

He glanced around him, blinking up at the bright lights shining down at him. He could feel a hand on his shoulder and he looked towards the source.

"Lucy," he grinned weakly, frowning when he realized she was crying.

"You remember," she crushed him to her chest, ignoring the pained grunt that escape from between his lips. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the other burrying itself in the back of his hair as her head found a spot in the crook of his neck. She didn't care that she was crying, or that the shoulder of his plain shirt would be damp. Instead, she cared that he could remember her.

"You forgot and you didn't recognize us and we were all so worried," she cried into his shoulder and he wrapped his good arm around her neck, smiling weakly over her shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," his own voice was hoarse and he coughed lightly, the corners of his eyes burning with unshed tears, "I'm so, so sorry."

Lucy didn't respond but clung to him tighter than before, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

They didn't move from their position for what seemed like an age, Emmet gently rubbing her back as she cried, ignoring the pain in his arm and stomach. It wasn't until he let out a particularly loud and pained sound that she let go. She leaned back and looked at him sheepishly, cupping one cheek in her hand and smiling at him through her tears.

"I'm so glad you're back," she leaned forward and kissed his forehead, her lips gently brushing against the skin.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head and helped him to his feet, leading him towards the couch and helping him into the seat, "Stop saying you're sorry."

He shifted uncomfortably, "Everything hurts."

Lucy noticed the pain in his voice almost instantly and her smile faded slightly, "Do you want something? A drink?"

He shook his head and latched onto her hand with his good one, "Stay."

It only took one look into his wide, pleading eyes for her to snuggle into the couch beside him, bringing him against her side, gently running a hand through his hair. She leaned forward and gently kissed the top of his head, not caring if she was still crying softly.

She felt him slowly drift into a light sleep beside her and she smiled, letting out a small whisper as she shuffled them into a better position.

"Always."

* * *

**A/N:** Gosh, this chapter was so short. I apologize for that, but I couldn't stretch it out without it starting to get repetitive. Can I ask you all to do me favor, please? I'm putting 'A Box Full Of Stories' on hold after chapter 43 is posted to make way for one of two multi-chapter stories I've got waiting to be posted, so can you all go to my profile and vote for which one? Both of them are listed and the summary is detailed along with them, so read them and then leave a vote! Thanks heaps! The vote will be up and running for a week or two. If it's not up when you go to vote, send me a PM and I'll try again! (First time haha.) Thanks guys, I'll respond to reviews next chapter! (This is a long PM once again!)


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy didn't pay the time any attention when she shook Emmet awake, fully aware that it was early morning and that the sun hadn't yet risen above the horizon. But she knew she needed to wake Emmet; she needed - for her sake more then anything - to ensure that everything with him was okay, that his wounds were healing and nothing bad had happened in the last few days when she had been forced away from him. With a gentle hand she shook him, guilt swirling in the pit of her stomach as he groaned from his position on the couch and scooted away from her, pained gasp leaving from between his lips. She felt guilty, she really did, but she shook him harder, gently calling his name until he turned to look up at her with a confused expression, sleep clouding his eyes.

"Lucy? What's the time?" he yawned through his words and Lucy smiled despite herself. He still remembered her and that helped her ease the troubles of her mind.

"It's four in the morning Emmet, but I need to check your stomach and make sure everything is healing," she kissed his cheek and helped him sit up, trying to ignore the pained, stiffled gasps and grunts he made. She helped him take his shirt off, eyeing the bandages wrapped tightly around his stomach. They appeared clean and that helped her - if only slightly - reassure herself that he was healing. She couldn't help but worry about Emmet; he had gone through far too much in recent weeks for her not to.

Emmet yawned when she gently unwrapped the bandage from around his stomach, the construction worker sitting up as straight as possible on the couch. He didn't make a sound when she helped him and instead focused on being quiet, determine to make sure she worried as less as possible. He hated making people worry about him.

"When's the doctor coming?" he mumbled the question and bit down on his lower lip when Lucy applied the cream he needed, mentally cursing as the area of his wound burned.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Unless you want to go to him instead?" there was a light, hopeful tone to Lucy's voice and she had asked it dismissively, ignoring the way Emmet's shoulders squared themselves and he tensed up. But he didn't say no straight away like he use to and Lucy watched from where she sat, wrapping the banadages around his stomach once more as he mentally battled through the options.

"Maybe... maybe next time," he stammered his response and Lucy could tell, easily, that he was feeling guilty with his response. She only nodded before helping him back into his shirt.

"Actually, I woke you up early for two reasons," she admitted and Emmet sent her a suspicious look as he tugged his shirt back down.

"Why?"

Lucy smiled hopefully at him and grabbed one of his hands, "I was kinda of hoping you'd go for a walk with me; outside, of course, but they'd be no one around. It'd be just the two of us."

Emmet sat in silence, staring at Lucy with an unreadable expression. Half of him didn't want to; he wanted to stay inside his appartment where he knew it was safe, where he knew no one could hurt him or anyone he loved. But another part of him wanted him to go outside, to smell the fresh air and see the stars and the moon once more. He wanted, more so, to do it for Lucy, to make her happy once more. He knew she hated staying inside.

He gave a weak smile and nodded shortly, "Okay, yeah, let's go outside for a little."

Lucy grinned suddenly and hugged him, letting him melt into her arms, "It'll just be us two, I promise."

"I know," Emmet smiled and watched as Lucy moved to grab him one of his overcoats from the cupboard in his - their - room. He quickly changed before grabbing a hold of her hand in a hold that was a little too tight, but she said nothing. She sent him a reassuring smile and he returned it, even if his was a little weak, before letting her drag him through their apartment and out through the front door.

"See? There's no one but us out here?" Lucy spoke in a soft voice and Emmet merely gave a nod in answer, desperately trying to drown out the rising panic in his chest. They walked slowly through the apartment floors until they were, finally, outside, the night sky a black canvas of glittering white gems above them. He smiled up at it and closed his eyes and Lucy, for the first time in weeks, finally felt carefree once more.

"I forgot what it was like outside," Emmet murmured and grinned, taking in deep lungfuls of the fresh air.

Lucy only gave a short, happy laugh and they started walking down the street, hand in hand and similar, soft smiles playing across their lips. They didn't care that it was cold or that the wind picked up furiously before dropping to a dull breeze. The only thing they cared about was each other and that they were, finally, alone and outside and not stuck inside the same apartment they'd been in for what seemed like an age.

"Benny and the others are coming by later this morning to see you," Lucy informed and Emmet nodded.

"Did I-" Emmet trailed off and they stopped on the street corner, the construction worker tensing as an early worker drived past, "Did I hurt any of you when I couldn't remember?"

Lucy shook her instantly, "No. I mean, you forgot about us, but that's it."

When Emmet didn't respond she continued with a sigh, "Babe, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I almost did," Emmet refused to look directly at her and he breathed a shaky breath before continuing, his breath fogging up before him, "When I remembered, I saw Vitruvius and he gave me two options. To come back with or without my memories. A part of me wanted to forget them. I wanted to come back without them Lucy, but I didn't because I knew I'd miss you."

Lucy pretened she didn't feel like crying and she quickly kissed him before staring sternly at him, "Emmet, no one can blame you for that, for wanting to forget... him. I'm just glad you came back with them."

She kissed him again and this time, he returned it.

"I don't want to hide anymore either," he seemed almost unsure when he spoke and Lucy let him take his time, "I want to get out more; get use to people again."

She gave him a reassuring smile and grabbed his hand, "About time," she sent him a playful smirk, trying to lighten the atmosphere and he chuckled, lettinger her lead him down the near empty streets.

And he and Lucy both noticed that with each rare car that passed them, he was tensing up a little each time.

* * *

It was an early eight in the morning when Benny and UniKitty finally showed up, both wearing identical grins and hopeful expressions at being allowed inside. Lucy had stepped to the side instantly to let them in and Benny - being the most excited of the two - gave of a jovial cheer and dashed towards the lougeroom where he could see Emmet in the couch, blanket tugged over his figure, coffee mug in one hand.

"Emmet!" Benny jumped onto the couch, grinning at the slightly dazed Special, Emmet scooting away a few centimetres in surprise as the smile spread across his face finally.

"Benny, man, hey!" Emmet could see that Benny wanted to hug him - the astronaut had always been a little close for comfort - so he let him, mentally begging himself not to tense up. He didn't and he managed to let Benny hug him until the Master Builder was finished and had leaned back to grin once more.

"Dude, we were so worried!"

Emmet's smile faltered and he shifted in his seat slightly, looking slightly embarrassed. Benny, instantly noticing the construction worker's emotions, shook his head, his own smile fading, "Oh, no, don't be sorry dude! It was an accident!"

"Thanks Benny," Emmet gave a weak smile and Benny grinned, turning around as both Lucy and UniKitty came into view.

"Emmet!" UniKitty grinned and Emmet shot her a happy smile, the slight fear in his chest overwhelmed with a sudden warmth that only his friends could bring him.

"Hey UniKitty."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to do anything? I can go and get you something," UniKitty was by his side and fussing almost as though she were his mother and he laughed softly and shook his head.

"UniKitty, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so," UniKitty smiled and took a seat by the side of the couch.

"Do you guys want a coffee? Or some tea maybe?" Lucy asked and, when both shook their heads, she took her seat beside Emmet once more.

"So, Emmet, how're things going?" UniKitty kindly asked.

Emmet didn't respond straight away, his mind deciding on whether or not to keep up the facade that everything was okay, or to tell the absolute truth. He settled on the truth, deciding that maybe the others needed to know he was getting better, but wasn't quite there, "Lucy and I went for a walk this morning while it was still dark. There were a couple of people out and about, and I still tensed up when I saw them, almost as though I was afraid - I was afraid - but I didn't have a panic attack so I think I'm getting better."

Lucy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and both Benny and UniKitty sent him grins.

"That's awesome dude!" Benny cheered and Emmet sent him a thankful smile.

"Emmet, that's amazing! Soon, you'll be back to being our construction worker and everything will be back to normal!" UniKitty let off a burst of sparkles from the tip of her horn, looking slightly embrassed as she realized she had irrevocably decorated the ceiling above her, "Oops."

Emmet and Benny both laughed and Lucy smirked from where she was, her heart light as Emmet talked and caught up with both Benny and UniKitty.

A harsh knock came from the door and she excused herself, leaving Benny and UniKitty to distract Emmet from whatever troubles were playing in his mind with updates on the outside world. She opened the door, smiling when Batman greeted her from the other side.

"Business caught me up to date with Emmet's recovery," he stated instantly, greetings momentarily forgetting, "How is the kid? Can I seem him?"

Lucy smirked as she let Batman in, "You do care."

She gave a small laugh when Batman only grunted in response.

She led the Dark Knight towards the lougeroom, "Emmet, Batman's here to see you."

The construction worker turned to see the two of them in the door way and his smile vanished completely. Lucy knew, from the fear radiating in Emmet's eyes that something was wrong. The Special gave a strangled, almost choked sob and pushed himself into the far corner of the couch, eyes wide as he stared at Batman in fear, both Benny and UniKitty trying to coax him out of it.

And as Lucy pushed Batman out of the room, she knew that, for some unknown and unexplainable reason, letting Batman into the house had been a bad idea.

* * *

A/N: I really like this chapter. I really, really do like this chapter. WE HIT 100 REVIEWS GUYS! Thank you all so much!

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

- jilianbean (Yay, you're back! Thank you!)

- Guest (I actually havn't read it but, when I can finally get a copy for myself, I fully intend to read The Fault In Our Stars.)

- wafflestheninja (Ooh, I hope you can get an account 'cause then we can talk!)

- Whysteria (Aww, thank you! I'm glad you really like them both!)

- AnimeKitten47 (You know, you don't have to read it... I know you don't like angst so you don't have to read it.)

- theepicME1211 (Oh my gosh, thank you! Haha, yes! You fixed it!)

- Blaze Darkrunner (Hehe, then have some more.)

- A Nonny Mouse Fangirl (Everyone can be a littler selfish sometimes, even Emmet, so that's why I put that in.)

- edger230 (Haha, I'm glad your happy! Thank you!)

- Spacemillion111 (I've never read that book and you're not the first to say that, haha!)

- Sammy8D257 (Haha, I don't know why, but you're reviews made me grin... and I don't know why... Thanks for reviewing!)


End file.
